Never Alone
by Zena Airale
Summary: Collab with BriannaCastroYT and dedicated to DailyRoLord/NNTV. Lloyd and Garmadon's reunion takes a different turn.


Lloyd had landed his dragon down on an empty field, away from the other ninja. He needed time to process the battle...and the loss of his father. The dragon dissipated, Lloyd falling to his knees in overwhelming emotion as he let out a sob. _You're gone after all..._ He couldn't take it anymore.

Deep within a hole, only a few meters away, was Garmadon. He had overheard his son's screams and his heart practically shattered. _I need to be there for you, son... Give me a moment..._ He concentrated for a few seconds and purple energy emerged from his hands. Powers over destruction. At once, the rocks above him crumbled and he lifted himself out from within the hole. He rushed to his child's side, whispering four words that would change Lloyd's life completely: "My son, I'm here..."

Lloyd turned around instantly. "...R- _Really...?_ " He couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Lloyd. _Really,_ " Garmadon smiled softly at his only child.

" _D-Dad! I th-thought you w-were gone..._ " Lloyd sobbed, embracing his father at once. His body shook as tears fell uncontrollably.

"But I'm not... You've saved me, son... _I'm so proud of you._ " Garmadon hugged Lloyd back, stroking his hair as he consoled him.

Lloyd continued to sob. " _I missed you..."_

"I know, Lloyd... I'm here now..." Garmadon lightly kissed his son's hair.

"Are you here to stay...for good?"

Garmadon nodded softly. "I'll never leave, son... I'll be here... _right here..._ "

Lloyd let out a sigh of relief. "Don't ever leave me... _ever again._ "

"Calm down... I won't, son... Shhhh..."

Lloyd nodded and tried to calm himself.

"M-My child..." Garmadon rocked Lloyd back and forth for a little while. "I love you so dearly..."

" _I'm so glad you're back, father..._ I can't _imagine_ what I'd do if I lost you..." Lloyd teared up.

"Neither do I..." Garmadon murmured.

Lloyd wiped his tears. "You're everything to me..."

"I'm grateful you saved me..."

"I'm grateful you're back..."

"Now we can be a family again... It has been so long..."

"I just want to be together...as a family... I want us as a family to last forever..."

"So do I...you have no idea... _I've missed you..._ "

"I've missed you too... Oh, I can't contain my emotions any longer..." Garmadon cried softly.

"Let them all out... You've been through a lot..."

Garmadon's sobs grew stronger.

"Shh... Shh... Let them all out... I'm here for you..."

"I-I know... _You'll never be alone..._ "

Lloyd fell onto his knees and sobbed. " _I can't contain my emotions either..._ "

Garmadon embraced Lloyd closely, letting out a shuddering breath. "We're both so temperamental..."

"It's alright, father..."

Garmadon was smiling tearfully. " _I know it will be... I'm so relieved..._ "

" _I'm relieved too... You're actually here...before my very own eyes..._ "

" _Oh, Lloyd Montgomery..._ " Garmadon murmured softly.

" _Oh, father... I want things to be normal..._ " Lloyd whispered.

"As much as it'll ever be... And the battle... _it was so difficult..._ "

" _Everything_ about the battle was difficult...battling you..."

 _"You knew as much as I did that I never wanted to hurt you..."_ Garmadon choked back a sob again.

" _I know... I didn't want to hurt you either..."_ Lloyd sobbed.

"If I was truly evil... _I would've–_ " Garmadon couldn't bear to finish.

" _No, father!... Don't talk like that...please..._ " Lloyd cried out.

" _I don't want to lose you again..._ "

" _I don't want to lose you again either..._ "

" _Please forgive me... I'm sorry... For everything...!_ "

" _I-I...I forgive you... It wasn't your fault, father..._ "

" _It's so hard to forget..._ "

" _I'm sorry..."_

Garmadon calmed down. "I love you so much... _I wouldn't have it any other way..._ "

" _I wouldn't either..._ "

"I love you, Lloyd Montgomery..." the father slowly pulled back. "So much..."

" _I love you too..._ "

* * *

 **Zena: MY HEAAAARRRTTTT AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Brianna: IKR *CALLS 911* HELLO! MY FRIEND, ZENA, IS DYING BECAUSE OF A FANFIC SHE READ! GET HERE ASAP!**


End file.
